Multi-microphone arrays have been used to enhance sound detection. Traditional schemes of multi-microphone sound detection include using a beamformer to combine sound signals received from multiple microphones to form an enhanced single-channel audio signal, which may be transmitted to a sound recognition system. The beamformer and the recognition system are typically designed independently of one another. As a consequence, enhancement of audio signals by the beamformer may not be optimal for the recognition system. Moreover, such beamformers typically require “tractable” array geometries such that the scattering and diffraction effects and beamformer response can be easily analyzed or optimized. However, such tractable array geometries may limit the number of design options for multi-microphone devices. For example, in conventional beamforming schemes which require tractable array geometries, the user may have a limited number of options in the physical placement of microphones in a given environment.